Comfort In the Face of Fear
by snowfire22
Summary: Pitch spreads fear throughout Arendelle one night. Now Elsa is facing her worst fears in the form of a nightmare. Can Jack help her face her innermost worries? Also, Pitch finds out the hard way Anna has a pretty mean arm. Jelsa with slight Anna/Kristoff. Eugene and Rapunzel will make a cameo appearance later in the story. Rated T for humor and mild language.
1. A Lone Shadow

**A Lone Shadow**

_As I'm sure everyone is aware, Frozen and Tangled are the property of Disney. Rise of the Guardians is the property of DreamWorks. Please support the official releases._

This night seemed like a usual peaceful night for Arendelle. Children and adults alike were safe in their beds, not a care in the world.

They were completely oblivious to one lone soul walking outside. This person was invisible to most of the villagers, but threatened to disturb the very peace they were enjoying.

He wondered the streets and smiled, though only a year, it felt like ages since he came back to this place. Now he was ready for a little taste of fear.

Dark horses surrounded him and he smiled, "Look at this place, so peaceful. What do you say, my dears? Shall we liven things up?"

The horses neighed and went from house to house. Pitch Black could already feel the nightmares of young children as he walked the streets calmly, "Ah, the smell of dreams turning into darkness…"

He relished in this until he was at the gates of an old but familiar castle. He smiled as he thought of the one person he could frighten the most, as he did for so many years prior.

He vanished into the shadows to avoid the attention of the guards, even giving some of them a little "break" from their duties.

True, he could've sent a nightmare to do this job, but this was a special case. Besides, it'd be rude to visit town and not drop in on his old "friend", the lovely Snow Queen Elsa.

When Pitch made his way into her room, he noticed golden dream sand over Elsa's head. Oh, this won't do at all. Pitch knew he needed to deal with her dreams personally. After all, he had yet to meet someone with fears as strong and raw as hers. Ever since she was a child, she lived in constant fear of herself. While _certain_ winter spirits found their powers amusing and entertaining, she was deathly afraid of hers, and rightly so. Who wouldn't be after almost killing their sister? He admitted her "letting go" period was a delightful time for him. The kingdom was drenched in fear. The only one who wasn't afraid was that pesky girl, Anna. That foolish mortal prince did help draw out some fear in Anna, but it was minimal and pathetic at best, at least by Pitch's standards. Anna refused to give up hope and foiled Hans plans, and Pitch lost a tremendous source of power after the Guardians defeated him years prior.

If it wasn't for that pest, he would've reveled in Elsa's fear and despair. Now, the queen had discovered love and held better control and less fear over her powers.

Also to add insult to injury, she had recently attracted the Guardians' attention. One in particular, the only one he despised even more than Sanderson McSnoozie. Jack Frost.

He figured the boy would connect with the girl over their powers, but a stronger bond developed that Pitch couldn't quite wrap his mind around. The two seemed to connect strongly on an emotional level. Sharing similar feelings of loneliness and scorn because of who they were and the sacrifices they made for their sisters. Elsa shut herself away to protect her sister while Jack gave his own life so his sister could live. Both were very protective of the people they looked after, Jack with the children of the world, Elsa with the people of Arendelle.

Even where the two differed, they seemed to balance the other one out. Elsa's maturity and motherly nature was a great catalyst to Jack's immature and childish behavior. She helped Jack become more mature and collected while he helped Elsa become more fun and playful.

He knew Jack loved Elsa dearly and Elsa the same. And that made Pitch want to vomit. Now she was more self assured than ever!

Still, he knew this girl's fears hadn't changed, they just dulled. She would always be afraid of losing control and losing the ones she loved.

While she had "courage" to face it, sleep was where everyone was vulnerable and exposed. He could bring to the surface everything she had kept buried for the past 2 years. When Frost finds her, she will be a victim of her own fears. Then the knowledge that he can't help her will tear him up inside. This was too good of an opportunity to let go of.

He strode into her room like he owned the place and stood next to her bed. Elsa gave a small shudder as he approached, a cold wind nipping at her neck.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty," Pitch said, "I thought the cold never bothered you."

Elsa didn't stir at his voice. She was too wrapped up in her dream. Pitch chuckled as he went for the dream sand. He saw exactly what it was. Her people in a happy celebration, and at the center was her, her sister, that mountain man and his reindeer, the snowman, and Frost.

"Aww. What a beautiful dream, Elsa. Think you've found happiness when you discovered love," Pitch said, "Well, you may have love for now, my sweet queen. But it can be taken away just as easily as it was given to you."

Pitch touched the gold dream sand. The figures of her friends and family disappeared and the villagers turning from happy and elated, to filled with rage and hatred.

Pitch smiled as he saw Elsa's face twist in horror. His personal touch had been a massive success. He leaned down and gave a mocking kiss on her forehead.

"Don't fight your fears, Elsa," Pitch said as he felt the temperature drop, "Embrace them."

He walked away from her bed and stared out over the balcony. He felt his nightmares spread fear all over the kingdom. He wanted to see how long it would take the Guardians to find out. How long it would take _Jack _to find out. He would wait a while before going after the sister. Elsa may be fearful, but Anna is as fearless as they come. She'd be a much tougher case, so the more power, the better.

Before he walked out, he turned back and chuckled, "Sweet dreams, my dear."

_A/N: My first crossover. Hope everyone likes it. Since I watched Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, I grew to like Jelsa (probably one of the few non-canon pairings I'll ever like). I also read some pretty good fanfics about them, so I wanted to write one of my own. This is also my first multi-chapter one (thought it's probably going to be about 3-4 chapters long). Hope you all enjoy._


	2. The Nightmares Attack

**The Nightmares Attack**

_Earlier:_

Arendelle was peaceful this time of year. Jack flew around the mountains and the fjords for a while as he traveled to the palace. He felt so much excitement; the mountains had earned a little extra snow from him. He kept thinking about all the things he was going to do. Snowball fights with Anna and Kristoff…goofing around with Olaf and Sven…giving the kids of Arendelle a little extra fun and then when the Queen was off duty have a romantic skate on the lake a few feet outside the castle…this was going to be an awesome vacation!

As per an agreement between Bunny and Jack, Jack would stay away from his snow duties over Easter weekend to avoid a Blizzard of '68 from happening again. He usually stayed at the Pole, but he just used his agreement as an opportunity to take a break from his guardian duties to spend time with a certain snow queen, something North was more than happy to allow him to do.

Jack looked up at Manny's position in the sky and didn't realize how late it was. He hoped Anna and Kristoff wouldn't mind if he took a guest room for the night because he didn't feel like flying back and waiting until morning and camping out didn't seem too fun either.

Just then, he heard something zip past him, "Whoa! What the?"

Jack looked around every corner he could think of for the source. He flew around the woods searching until he came to the edge of a cliff. He stared out over the kingdom, almost wishing he didn't.

Nightmares! They were running rampant through the kingdom!

Jack thought he came at a bad time, but it turns out his timing couldn't have been more perfect. He quickly looked up at the moon, "You might want to give the others a heads up!"

He then flew as fast as he could through the kingdom. The nightmares who weren't in children's rooms immediately recognized him and attacked. Jack held them off pretty well, hitting any who came within the business end of his ice. There was a surprisingly small number at first, but then Jack started dealing with wave after wave. He was growing tired

He knew he needed to keep the nightmares at bay until help arrived, and he couldn't risk a late night bystander getting hit by his ice. A new plan was needed.

Jack then had an idea. He flew out towards the ocean to draw away the remaining nightmares. He sent a well aimed wave into the fold. The rest came charging at him. Jack flew as high as he could above the town, then he let out a huge wave of ice that blew away what remained of the nightmares.

Jack sighed. He quickly flew down to the courtyard of Arendelle castle and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He felt worn down after that exertion of power. Using his powers for blizzards and snow days was one thing; he could do it in his sleep and not even break a sweat. But letting out an immense amount of power to destroy that many nightmares was another. It was almost like how much energy is needed for a fire versus energy needed for an explosion.

He quickly got his guard back up though. That many nightmares in one area meant their master couldn't have been too far off. So, where was Pitch? After Jack destroyed his nightmares, wouldn't he want to find him and get revenge?

Then a horrible thought came to him. He would get his revenge on him, but wouldn't lay a hand on Jack. Instead, he'd take it out on something he cared about…or someone…

He wheeled around and looked up! The palace! He had to be there! Even worse, he thought of one person who Pitch could do the most harm to.

_Elsa!_

Without thinking twice, he flew off towards the castle in a hurry. He needed to find Elsa and make sure she was alright!

Elsa's Dreams:

_Elsa was celebrating in Arendelle. Everyone was invited to this extraordinary occasion. Everyone was skating on the beautiful ice rink she and Jack built. Anna and her were joking around as they skated on the ice. Elsa was a bit more graceful than Anna, she could swear her sister was born with two left feet._

_Kristoff and Sven were skating around as Olaf rode on top of him. Jack was making it extra fun for the kids as he gave them snowballs to play with._

_After a moment, the scene changed and Anna and Kristoff began to skate around like they were dancing. Elsa was dancing in the arms of Jack Frost, her now steady immortal boyfriend. She barely danced but she did skate and having him around brought her love for it out of her shell. He gave her a light kiss on the nose and Elsa chuckled. It felt almost too good to be true. He spun her around a couple times before he went to kiss her on the lips…_

_But suddenly, the sky grew dark. Everyone looked up to see dark clouds overhead. A storm? Couldn't be…_

_Elsa looked up and backed away from Jack and her friends. She turned to look at Jack but he was gone, so were Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf!_

"Jack," Elsa called out, "Anna! Anna? Guys? Where are you?"

_The entire place grew dark. She searched around for her friends, but they vanished. Suddenly, she noticed she was surrounded by shadows and began to grow worried, they did not look friendly whoever they were. She raised her hands in defense…_

_But they weren't enemies…they were of her own people! They all looked angry and ready to attack!_

_"__What are you doing," Elsa asked. But no one answered her, "What's going on? Answer me!"_

Without warning, they charged at her, screaming at her. Elsa panicked and ran as far as she could, but she tripped on her dress. She went to get up, but she was surrounded as she lay on the courtyard floor.

_"__No," Elsa said, raising her hands defensively, "Please, stay away from me!"_

_The crowd continued to harass her, throwing insults and attacking her._

"Stop it," she begged, "Please…stop!"

_Suddenly they surrounded her. It was like that image Grand Pabbie shown her as a child. They seemed to envelope her as she was thrown into the shadows._

_Everything was dark and cold, and she was afraid._

_A/N: Hope everyone likes this…I based the idea of the mob off of the scene at the beginning where Pabbie tells her fear will be her enemy and the image she is shown. I have a feeling that provided a lot of nightmare fuel for her in her younger years._


	3. A Living Nightmare

**A Living Nightmare**

Jack landed on the balcony of Elsa's room. He hoped he arrived in time to stop Pitch.

Though Elsa would probably be miffed at him for barging into her room like this, this counted as an emergency. He kept his staff out incase any new surprises Pitch might have for him. He crept slowly up to the balcony window, which was cracked slightly. He went over to it and observed the room.

There was a small snowstorm inside and the wind howled, Jack had been through enough snowstorms himself, he was used to this sort of thing, but he grew worried. There was a reason why his and Elsa's powers are tied to their emotions. People who have ice powers create huge amounts of ice when they are hurt, angry, or scared as a self defense mechanism. If there was a snowstorm in her bedroom, then that must mean…

He checked the shadows for Pitch's evil mug, but he didn't see any sign of him. He stood guard over the balcony when he heard a faint noise from Elsa's room. He turned his attention on her bed. Elsa was asleep, but she was tossing and turning in bed. He didn't really know what to think of it until she softly cried, "No…no…please…"

He then saw the one thing he hated more than being stuck in the summer: black sand.

The disgusting concoction revealed images over Elsa's head of her worst fears and experiences. Jack glared at the sight of sand images of the villagers ganging up on Elsa and calling a monster, attacking her…it made his stomach tighten.

He came too late. Pitch had already arrived at the palace and gave her this nightmare. He thought of a few choice words for Pitch (and let's just say they weren't words he'd ever breathe around any of his younger believers). But he wasn't important right now, Elsa was!

He opened the balcony window and stepped inside. A slight wind whipped at his hair.

He went over to her bedside, "Elsa?"

Jack's words did nothing to wake her. He tried again, shaking her slightly, "Elsa! Elsa, wake up! Wake up, it's me! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

She was still trapped in the nightmare, murmuring to herself. Jack grew very worried. Normally, you just woke up if a nightmare was scary…what is Pitch doing?

Suddenly, laughter came overhead, "So our dashing hero comes to save the day! A bit late though, I'm afraid…"

Jack knew Pitch didn't leave. He knew he'd want to stick around to see Jack's reaction. Jack was going to give him one alright. Just not the one he was hoping for. He searched around for Pitch in the shadows. Finally, he came up behind Jack, "Hello Jack."

Jack wheeled around and shot Pitch with frost. Pitch dodged and made ready to attack. Then using the winds already in place, Jack made them a little harsher with his anger and sent Pitch flying into one of Elsa's walls. Jack gave Pitch no time to recover and pointed his staff directly at him, "What did you do to her, Pitch?"

"I merely just reminded her of what life was like before you and the nuisance she calls a sister," Pitch said. Jack grew angry and the wind flung him back into the wall. He had no time for Pitch's riddles and he didn't like the insult thrown at Anna either.

"Why isn't she waking up," Jack yelled.

"Are you bothered by this, Jack," Pitch said condescendingly, "You're not being your usual cocky, obnoxious, self today. No witty jokes?"

Jack glowered, "Pitch either tell me or so help me God, I will freeze you and shove my staff-"

"Okay," Pitch said, halting his curse, "No need to be crude!"

Jack glared, he wasn't gonna let Pitch go, not until he could get him to let Elsa go!

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. You see," Pitch said, "You see Jack, I can add a touch of fear, but fear has a way of feeding itself. Think of it like a parasite. It gets in and it doesn't just stay dormant, it grows, it spreads…it begins as doubt, then it circulates and grows-"

Jack looked confused and frustrated. Finally he snapped, "Will you just get to the point?"

Pitch said, "Touchy tonight. Alright. You see, I have the nightmare already in place. As long as Elsa is wrapped up in her fears, she'll be feeding deeper into the nightmare. Fear is my power. I am in control of her nightmare and as long as I can connect to her fears, I can keep her trapped inside of it as long as I choose. In other words, as long as she is afraid, no matter how much you try, she'll never wake up."

"WHAT," Jack yelled. Now he had enough. He shot a huge wave at Pitch, but he slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

_Damn dirty coward!_

"How does it feel to be helpless, Jack," Pitch asked before vanishing.

Jack yelled in frustration, it's a wonder he didn't wake up the whole castle. Jack shook his head. The storm was still going on inside the bedroom. Jack rattled his brain with what Pitch said.

He needed help on this one. He pulled out a special globe North had given him and called the Guardians.

"Guys," Jack said, "It's Jack. You need to get over here right now! Pitch has trapped Elsa ina nightmare and he's feeding her her worst fears."

He didn't get a response. Jack grew frustrated. What the hell could be so important that the Guardians would ignore the fact that Pitch is having a nightmare fueled frenzy here?

"No," Elsa said, getting worse, the snow stopped, which would've been a good sign had it not been for the fact that black sand was still over her, with an image of her sobbing. Jack worried.

_Where the hell is Sandy__when you need him? What can I do? If I don't do something, she'll be trapped in this nightmare, but I don't know if I can help her._

He looked up at the moon. Manny answered him a couple times since becoming a Guardian, but it wasn't much different than before. Still, if anyone could help Elsa, it was him.

He went outside and looked up at the moon. He tried to stay calm even though he was about to panic. He took a few deep breaths.

"Manny," Jack said, "I know you don't talk to me that often…hell, sometimes I wonder if you can even hear me…but please…help Elsa…you're the only one who can…I don't…"

Jack looked back at Elsa. He still saw her worst fears of being lonely and isolated play over her head. Jack shook his head, he couldn't afford to panic.

"I don't know what to do," Jack continued, "Sandy's not here, I don't have any dream sand…this isn't my field, but…I can't let her stay like this…isn't there anything I can do?"

Jack waited for an answer. Finally when it felt like none was coming, Manny gave it to him. It was one sentence, strange enough…Jack didn't understand, but it was all he could do.

"_Be there for her._"

_A/N: Fortunately, tonight I opened up and got the next three chapters written. Will post often. Hope you enjoy._


	4. Be There For Her

**Be There For Her**

_So, I keep offering credit, quotes from Frozen are the property of Disney. Bold print is memories of the past._

_Previously:_

_"__Manny," Jack said, "I know you don't talk to me that often…but please…help Elsa…isn't there anything I can do?"_

Jack waited for an answer…finally when he thought none was coming, Manny gave it to him.

"Be there for her."

Be there for her? That's it? What did that mean?

"I don't understand," Jack yelled, "Isn't there anything else you or anyone can do for now?"

"_She has strong fears, Jack. Not you, nor I, or even the sandman can fight off her inner fears by ourselves; we can only provide the push that people need so they can fully overcome them. Be there for her. Help her realize her inner strength."_

"How do I do that," Jack said. But Manny stayed silent after that.

Jack was about to yell a bunch of frustrated words. But he just shook his head trying to wrap his mind around that. How can he help when he can't even talk to her? He then heard Elsa's sobs getting worse. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He went over and knelt down next to her bed.

What good was "being there for her" going to do? He alerted the Guardians…where were they? Elsa was so afraid right now and Jack was wondering what he could do to help her. He sighed.

He didn't know how, but until Sandy and the others arrived, or until Elsa manages to fight Pitch's influence off her, all he could do was what Manny said and comfort and be there for her.

As if on instinct, he gently stroked her hair with his hand. Her hair was so soft. It wasn't much but it was all Jack could think of at this moment.

"Shh, Elsa," Jack whispered, "It's me, Jack. It's alright. No one thinks you're a monster. No one is going to hurt you. It's just a bad dream; you're safe."

"Please," Elsa said, "It was an accident…I didn't…Anna…"

Jack didn't need to look at the sand to know what she was dreaming about; those times she accidentally hurt Anna.

"Anna's alright," Jack whispered, "She's with Kristoff, they're both alright. I hope you don't make me go check on them; I'm still recovering from the bicentennial."

Jack hoped the joke would not only calm Elsa, but it was also to calm his own nerves. She kept crying and apologizing, so Jack needed to keep trying to calm her down. Jack leaned down close to her and kissed her forehead, "Snowflake, you'll be okay. I promise."

She seemed to calm down after this. Her cries and pleas turned into light whimpers and tears. She also seemed to acknowledge his presence when she leaned into his hand that was stroking her face. Jack smiled and kept on calming her down, staying close to her. He laid his head right next to hers and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Shh," Jack said, "I'm here…I won't let anything happen to you."

_Elsa was back in the ballroom during her coronation. Everything happened the same way, Anna yelling at her about not letting her marry Hans (thank God she didn't), and she felt nervous. She had to get everyone out. She had to get away. One wrong move, her secret will not only be out. But everyone would be in danger!_

_"__Why," Anna asked her, "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"_

"I said ENOUGH," Elsa yelled.

But this time was different…instead of just icicles forming a barrier around her; she hit Anna in the chest! She gasped. Anna fell to the floor. Everyone in the ballroom was gone. The only people were Kristoff, Olaf, and…her parents?

But, the one who caught her attention was Anna, who stood up. Elsa worried what she might say. Only thing she said was, "Elsa…why?"

Then she froze into a statue. Elsa looked in disbelief. She froze her sister's heart. No act of true love to save her this time…no…

_"__No," Elsa said, "Not again! Please!"_

"ANNA!"

Kristoff ran over to Anna…she never seen him so broken. He seemed to be the only one out of the three of them that had a sense of composure and now…

_"__Elsa," Kristoff called out to her teary eyed, "What have you done?"_

"Please," Elsa said, "It was an accident!"

_"__My baby," her mother said, sobbing into her daughter, "Elsa, how could you?"_

_Elsa's father looked at her harshly and yelled, "You are NOT our daughter! You are a witch, Elsa! You killed your sister! You're a murderer!"_

"What," Elsa said, incredibly hurt by her father's words, "No…no…please…it was an accident! I never…oh Anna!"

Kristoff looked at her, not angry, just sad, "You really are a monster!"

"No," Elsa said, "Kristoff? Please! Mama! Papa! ANNA!"

But they just faded away, leaving only the statue that was her sister behind.

_She took that moment and ran over to her sister. She went to hug her...she killed her. For real this time. She started to cry hard into the cold statue._

_Suddenly she was being dragged away. She had those chains wrapped around her hands. She tried to pull back to find her sister, "No! No! ANNA!"_

But she was gone. She was back in a dark room again. Alone, scared, she didn't know what to do. She sobbed. She was afraid and despairing.

_"__What do I do," Elsa said, "I-I really…I hate these powers…why am I so…oh Anna…"_

She started to cry harder than ever in her life…why did this have to happen?

Suddenly, she felt something stroke her hair. She turned around to find the source. No one was there. But she still felt someone…someone who was there to comfort her…help her…

_"__Elsa."_

She recognized that voice. She'd know it anywhere now.

_"__Jack," she asked, looking around for him, "Jack, where are you?"_

"I'm here…I won't let anything happen to you…"

_A memory flooded into her mind. She thought about the first time Jack had flown with her…_

**_Jack had just told her that he had the ability to fly. She looked a little excited, because she mentioned she's had dreams about flying since she was a child. Well, Jack felt more than happy to oblige when he told her he had a surprise. He held her waist close so he could hold on to her. She put her arms around the back of his neck and she held on to him._**

**_"_****_Okay," Jack said, "Close your eyes and don't open them."_**

Elsa nodded. Jack smiled as he raised his staff, "You know what to do…but be careful.

He held on tightly to her and she felt her felt lift off the ground. She clung on to him.

**_"_****_Alright," Jack said, "Open your eyes."_**

Suddenly, they were flying over the fjords. At first it shocked her a little and she clung on to Jack a little tighter. But then almost instantly, she felt calm. She was even a little riskier and just put one arm around him while sticking the other one out. It felt so free. They were both laughing. They flew in circles, danced…the whole time Jack never let her go. With Anna she had someone to protect. With Jack, she had someone who brought out the best in her…  
_  
While everything in her dream still ate at her, she couldn't help but feel reassured. She needed this, she had been trapped in this hell all she wanted was someone…someone to care…she smiled inside. She felt everything she felt that day they flew. The scene around her changed. The room lit up. The chains faded and the nightmare began to fade as well._

Pitch stayed in the shadows but slinked back in to Elsa's room to see how Jack was. He wanted to see his face when he realized there was nothing he could do for her.

He was surprised to learn that Elsa was no longer as fearful as he hoped. He growled in anger. The sand was turning grey? Something must've happened. She was so afraid, how is she…

Jack! That little troublemaking rat! But how? How did he reach her?

Manny must've helped him, but it was because Elsa loves him that she could hear him. The one thing he hated to admit was a person who loved someone could very easily fight their fears.

Oh but its true love. Oh brother. He wanted to take whoever came up with that sentiment, drag them out into the street and let his scythe give a rebuttal for him. But he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

Well, as the old saying goes, if you want something done right, do it yourself. And Pitch had enough of just sitting behind the scenes hoping his plans would work. He slinked in the shadows and looked down. He made damn sure to do this as quickly as possible without Jack catching him in the act. Fortunately, his own eyes were closed. Perfect. He wasn't asleep, just enjoying the moment.

Pitch made his move and touched the black sand; he then committed what is known by people of dreams as the ULTIMATE taboo and entered into Elsa's dream world.

_Elsa finally felt at peace. _

_However, it was short lived as she felt a dark presence reenter her mind. Suddenly, she was back in her ice castle the very same room she fought the guards and froze Anna's heart…also the snowflake which helped her build said castle…dark icicles formed in the room. Something was wrong. This ice looked evil. Nothing like her beautiful ice or Jack's own ice even…the rest of the area grew dark…_

"W-What," Elsa said, she could no longer hear Jack.

_"__Hello Elsa."_

She turned around at the voice. Although she didn't know it at the time, that voice has fed fear into her heart for years. It wasn't until Jack warned her about him that she saw him and who he really was. The evil shade strode up to her with his Cheshire smile and his cruel eyes…

_"__YOU!"_

Jack felt Elsa's forehead collide with his own. This made him jolt back, clutching his forehead away from Elsa for a moment.

"Ow," Jack said, "What the?"

Elsa started to panic again.

Jack went back over to her and tried to talk to her again, "Elsa? Elsa!"

What could've happened? She was calming down a few seconds ago. He got his answer when looked up and saw a menacing figure approach Elsa. One that was way too familiar for comfort.

_PITCH!_

He was there…he realized Jack had calmed her down so he decided to try and handle things personally. Boy, how he wished he had Sandy's powers at this moment.

Suddenly, as if the moon was saying _wish granted_, an object appeared on Elsa's bed where a moonbeam hit. He looked over to see what it was. It was a bag with a note wrapped around it. Jack quickly grabbed it and looked at the note.

_"This is dream sand and a special spell. It will allow you passage into her dream, but be warned Jack. You can only be in there to assist her, you cannot manipulate the dream in any other way, and this is normally forbidden to a Guardian, especially one who does not hold the power of dreams."_

Jack knew what Manny wanted. It was a risk but one worth taking. Jack read the instructions at the bottom. He saw more ice form on the walls. He needed to act fast and act now. He opened the bag, stood next to Elsa, and read what he thought was possibly the next to lamest sounding spell he ever heard.

"_Allow me passage to these dreams_

_Allow me to help you banish the fright._

_So you may sleep well_

_And have a good night."_

Jack couldn't help but think, "What kind of dumb spell was that?"

But if it worked, who was he to complain?

First he saw the dream sand move on its own around him, then he felt light headed all of a sudden. He could see Elsa backing away from Pitch as the room around him faded. That was his last conscious thought before he passed out onto the floor. Instead of dream sand forming over _his _head however, there was a figure of Jack appearing in Elsa's.

_A/N: Hope you like the plot twist. I hope it's not jumping shark too much, but it is an important plot point in this story._

_Also, Kristoff and Anna are married in this fic. I just wanted to point that out, they'll be making non-dream appearances soon, I promise._

_I also drew some loose inspiration from the infamous flying scene in Titanic. I love that movie. Fun fact: Leo DiCaprio who played Jack Dawson was almost cast as Jack Frost, but the role went to Chris Pine instead. Kind of an ironic shout out to that fact. But I like Chris Pine too._

_I've already got another story on the brain for Merricup, I'll see how this turns out before I get to work._

_Hope everyone enjoys._


	5. Fear and Love

**Fear and Love**

_"__Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." – Ambrose Redmoon_

_First he saw the dreamsand move, then he felt light headed all of a sudden. He could see Elsa backing away from Pitch as the room around him faded. That was his last conscious thought before he passed out onto the floor. Instead of dreamsand forming over his head however, there was a figure of Jack appearing in Elsa's._

Inside Elsa's Dreams:

_"Stay away from me," Elsa yelled. Her powers weren't working for some reason. What was happening?_

_"I control this dream, Your Majesty," Pitch said, "You can't order me around in here. I have to say this new technique is really paying off! Soon you will have nothing but fear in your heart."_

_Elsa looked shocked, was this whole thing his doing? The storm, the mob…_

_"Though I really should thank you, Elsa," Pitch said, "After all, you helped me recover so much after those Guardians defeated me last time. I knew you'd be so kind and give me more power to help me again."_

_"I could never help you," Elsa said, trying to put on a brave face. But she had nothing to defend herself with and Pitch knew it. _

_Without saying another word, Pitch sent a nightmare at her. Elsa got into a defensive position…_

_When a blast of ice destroyed the evil beast. Pitch looked shocked and looked around for the source._

_Elsa looked up confused, "What?"_

_She turned around and saw Jack who let go of his defensive position and looked relieved. She was speechless at first…_

_At first she was concerned, but he wasn't here to be accusatory like the others were. Jack was actually here. She felt a huge swell of relief.  
_

_"Elsa," Jack said._

_'Thank God,' he thought, 'I can talk to her in here!'_

_"Jack," Elsa looked up relieved and confused. She ran over to hug him. Jack held her close. He was glad he made it in time. Hopefully, this time he can be of help to her in here. Finally, they broke apart._

_"Hey Snowflake," Jack said, "You look cute today."_

_"What a time to be a flirt," Elsa commented. Suddenly, she turned around as Pitch approached them. He was __angry at how Jack could be here. Not that he was going to let them know how shocked he really was_

_"Jack Frost," Pitch said, "Interfering again I see…well, you've picked the worst way to do it…for you see…Elsa isn't the only one whose dreams I can control now!"_

_Elsa asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Elsa," Jack said, "Don't be afraid…that's what he wants!"_

_"What are you saying," Elsa asked._

_Then she remembered how Anna gotten hurt earlier, she didn't want the same happening to Jack, "You need to leave! Now, before you get hurt…"_

_"No," Jack said, "I'm not leaving you here! I'm not going to let you face this nightmare alone!"_

_Elsa looked confused. Jack had to tell her. As much as he wanted to be stop this nightmare himself, as much as he wanted to give Pitch a good old Frost style butt kicking, Manny was right. Elsa had to be the one to face him this time. Jack took a deep breath and said, "Elsa, you have to listen to me. This isn't real. It's just a nightmare. Pitch is trying to keep you afraid so you'll stay asleep and he'll be in control. That's the reason you're still trapped in here. I can't do anything though, I can only help you. Only you can stop it."_

_"What," Elsa said, "How? I don't have my powers I…"_

_"You don't need them," Jack said, trying to reassure her, "You've just gotta believe…believe in yourself…like you believed in me…like I believe in you…"_

_Elsa looked hopeful at his words._

_Although she had her doubts about this all being a bad dream, like the day she flew with him, she trusted Jack, she knew she could._

_Still, there was one thing she needed to be sure of.  
_

_"Jack," Elsa asked, she had to be sure, "Anna?"_

_"She's safe," Jack said, "Trust me."_

_Elsa felt relieved._

_"Are you really sure about that Jack," Pitch asked, "Anna might be safe, but can you say the same for yourself?"_

_In that moment, black sand came up from under Jack's feet. He gasped. Elsa backed away. He kept his own fear as under control as best he could, but this sand had tendrils that not only wrapped around his legs, but started to pull him under He tried to pull himself out but couldn't._

_"No," Elsa yelled._

_"I'll be fine," Jack said, reassuringly._

_He really didn't know if he was going to be fine or not. But if Elsa grew more afraid, Pitch would earn the upper hand in this fight, Elsa would be trapped forever, and Jack would probably sink in Pitch's "quicksand"._

_Jack made his voice as calm as possible before saying, "Don't worry about me!"_

_He could hear Pitch chuckling, "I didn't think of this before but this just puts the icing on the cake."_

_"Jack," Elsa said, growing more concerned for his safety by the second._

_She saw Jack sinking trying to escape Pitch's sand, the tendrils wrapping around his shoulders and he sunk up to his knees. Pitch laughed as he saw Jack trying to break out. Elsa grew furious._

_"Stop," Elsa yelled, "Let him go!"_

_"His fate is in your hands Elsa," Pitch taunted, "Are you going to let him die?"_

_"Elsa," Jack called, "If you want to help me, you've got to stop him!"_

_"How," Elsa said._

_"Just don't be afraid," Jack said, "Come on. I know you're brave enough to stop him!"_

_Elsa looked back and forth between Pitch and Jack. She had to save him, but how? This was probably the first time she actually wished she had them back._

_"What's wrong, Elsa," Pitch said, as if he read her thoughts, "You said didn't want your powers anymore. I freed you from that burden. I thought you'd be happy."_

_Pitch formed a scythe in his hands. Elsa gasped and backed away. This was more for Jack than Elsa, but it helped add to her fear as well. This helped Jack to sink a bit faster into the sand._

_"Poor Elsa," Pitch said, "Everything she touches, every single person she cares about seems to suffer rather horribly for it. First Anna gets struck by your powers twice, now Jack is about to lose himself because he wanted to help you."_

_Pitch laughed. Elsa looked back over at Jack who was waist high in the sand, the tendrils wrapped around his whole body save for his neck and face. Then she realized, the more she is afraid, the more Jack will sink, the more power Pitch has over the both of them. But she was still scared. She didn't know how she'd defeat her fears if she was still afraid.  
_

_"So tell me, darling," Pitch asked, "Do you believe in the boogeyman?"_

_"No," Elsa said, as bravely as she could, "Get out of here! You don't belong here!"_

_"As I already said, you have no power Elsa," Pitch said, "You let fear take over, now I control everything that happens here."_

_The room grew darker at Pitch's laughter. Elsa became more and more afraid. Jack had to do or say something or they were both going to lose to Pitch._

_"Elsa, don't listen to him," Jack yelled, "Don't let him intimidate you!"_

_"I know all your fears, Elsa," Pitch said, "You cannot escape them."_

_"No, but your strong enough to face them," Jack yelled, "You can do it, Elsa! Get angry with him! You deserve to after everything he did to you for thirteen years! Come on...I know you can stop him...I believe in you...I lov-"_

_The sand came up around Jack's mouth cutting him off. He couldn't say anymore. He had to breathe through his nose to keep himself from losing out to fear. All he did was hope that everything he said was enough of the push to help Elsa conquer her fears._

_Elsa had enough, she had already seen Anna hurt, she wasn't about to lose Jack too. She was no longer shying away from Pitch. Instead, she stood proud and strong, her fists balled and her eyebrows in a deep scowl. She shook but she shook with rage. _

_Pabbie's warning about fear being her enemy had never been as literal. Her hatred for the man standing in front of her grew stronger. _

_Jack was right, she couldn't let him win. She let fear take control of her life! Not anymore. She focused instead on her anger. This had some effect as Jack stopped sinking, but the sand was still wrapped around him and not much changed. She was still a bit afraid. But still, she couldn't let him be taken by Pitch._

_Pitch wasn't backing down though.  
_

_"You think you can stop me, Elsa," Pitch said, "You can't kill fear! It will always be here!"_

_"That may be," Elsa said confidently, "But, there is something stronger than fear! Something I should've learned long ago, something you'll never have something that will always overpower fear. Love."  
_

_Pitch chuckled, "What? You think that love can save you? Your love has caused you nothing but heartache. If you had just let go and abandoned your family sooner you wouldn't have to worry about anyone. And look what love did for your precious Jack."_

_Elsa drowned out what Pitch was saying. She couldn't let him get under her skin anymore. She though back to everyone she had ever loved…Her mother, her father, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Kai, Gerda, her people, Jack…_

_Suddenly memories came back. Words of comfort from her father, Anna, and Jack. _

_**"****You'll be fine, Elsa," her father said.  
**_

_**"I can't," Elsa said worried.  
**_

**_"Sure you can, I know you can," Anna reassured her.  
_**

**_"I know you're brave enough to stop him," Jack reassured her._**

_Jack and Anna, probably the two most important people in her life, then said three simple words in her mind that gave Elsa the final push she needed:_

**_"I love you," her sister said._**

**_"I love you, Elsa," Jack said before kissing her on the lips._**

_Elsa felt snow swirl around her. She had her powers back. _

_Shortly after, everything around her changed. Everything changed. _

_"Wh-What's happening," Pitch began to panic as the dark room began to fade away. He looked over to Jack as the sand fell off him. Jack fell to his knees and quickly caught his breath and saw the fears melting away. Pitch's influence faded and the nightmares disappeared._

_Pitch began to fade away too. He tried to attack one last time, but Elsa sent a whirlwind of snow at him that sent him flying. The last thing either of them heard before they woke was Pitch's cry of defeat._

_"NO!"_

Jack's eyes shot open. He sat up and tried to catch his breath. After a few moments of recovery, he looked around. He wasn't covered in black sand, but he was back in Elsa's room.

Elsa.

Jack stood up and went back over to her bedside, she was still asleep. But the sand was gone…

About a second later, she stirred and her eyes opened. Jack gasped and smiled. He could never have been happier to see those icy blue orbs staring up at him.

"Elsa," Jack said with a mixture of joy and relief.

"J-Jack," Elsa said, trying to catch her breath. She was relieved she was out of that nightmare, but she felt so emotionally mixed from the whirlwind she experienced inside of it.

She couldn't help it anymore; she needed to know he was real, that she was back safe and sound, that nothing she saw in there actually happened. She needed his love. She then sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Jack…"

Jack held her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay," Jack said, "You're alright. You did it. You stopped him."

Elsa held him tighter, like he was the only thing keeping her together.

"Please don't leave," Elsa said.

Jack nodded, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Pitch glared as his shadow flew out of Elsa's dreams into the hallway. He didn't understand. How did Frost do that? He couldn't control dream sand like he and Sandy could. How did he invade…

Of course, the Man in the Moon! He felt like he could kick himself in the back of the head if it was anatomically possible. He knew there was no possible way Manny would allow him to commit the taboo while sending in one of the Guardians to stop him. Now once again, he lost the Snow Queen to Frost. Plus, he could feel his nightmares fade outside. That little distraction for the Guardians must've worn out and the Sandman was already healing the people of Arendelle.

But Pitch still had one trick up his sleeve. Even though the Sandman was here, he now had enough power to give Jack and Elsa one last little gift.

Now was the time to deal with the sister.

_A/N: Yay! Elsa's awake! Still got two more chapters to go, but I hope you enjoyed everything so far._


	6. The Other Side of the Story

**The Other Side of the Story**

Jack and Elsa held each other for a long while after Elsa calmed down. Neither of them wanted to leave, the rest of the world didn't matter. Just Jack's arms holding her close to him, giving her gentle kisses on the head.

Jack kept holding on to her it almost felt like he was afraid she'll disappear if he let her go. He was relieved. She was awake. She was safe. That was all that mattered to him. Nothing else.

He also couldn't help but feel proud of her for fighting back her fears. After all, it it takes a lot of courage to face what you're afraid of. But he knew that Elsa was strong enough to face it.

Elsa for her part was glad to be out of there. She never realized how much fear she still had in her heart, even after all she had gone through. Still, she felt safe in Jack's arms. With him, she knew that she was awake, that this was all real...

But there was still a nagging thought that wouldn't leave her be. Though she knew she was never going to let Pitch use it to his advantage again, she still had one thing that

_"__Poor Elsa," Pitch said, "Everything she touches, every single person she cares about seems to suffer rather horribly for it. First Anna gets struck by your powers twice, now Jack is about to lose himself because he wanted to help you."_

Jack seemed to realize something was still bothering her. Shortly after a little while she let go of him, "Elsa?"

Elsa broke the hug and looked away. Jack didn't understand. They had stopped Pitch, she was out of that hellhole safe in her room, he was there comforting her...

Did something else happen in that nightmare?

"Snowflake," Jack asked, "Please, talk to me. What is it?"

Elsa looked up at him, "What's it like?"

"What's what like," Jack asked.

"To be able to travel the world, make snow days," Elsa asked, "Not having to worry about hurting anyone. You've had control of your powers your whole life, you never hurt anyone, and no one called you a monster. And you never gave them a reason to."

Jack shook his head at this. It was true, when he was alone he felt like he had no responsibilities and he felt free. But deep down, he was just as lonely if not lonelier. At least she had her family, Jack had nobody after he became Jack Frost, for 300 years. Also, Elsa wasn't the only one whose emotions have gotten the better of her, and that resulted in some incidents he'd rather forget.

"I hate to break it to you," Jack said, "But there were times I couldn't keep my feelings under control either. And yes, I haven't been called a _monster_, but being called a _nuisance _and a _troublemaker _is close enough…"

"Really," Elsa asked, "When?"

"I can name a few times," Jack said, "Blizzard of '68 was a big one…"

"What was that," Elsa asked confused.

"Bunny hasn't brought up the Blizzard of '68 yet," Jack asked, wondering how come she hadn't heard of it. After all it was Bunny's _favorite_ story. Elsa shook her head, eager to hear his story.

Jack sighed, it wasn't really a pleasant memory for him, "Well, I was just leaving my hometown. You already know that whole back story about no one believing in me at the time and…no spirit even giving me a passing glance, unless of course I was "causing problems". All I wanted was someone to care, even just to say "hi" to. Well, it was April 1968. It was one of those times it had gotten to me pretty badly. I had just given the kids an awesome snow day, school was closed, they were having fun…I thought 'yeah! This is my chance.' Instead, they talked about Easter and Bunny. And they all went right through me."

"Oh Jack," Elsa said, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"It's alright," Jack said, "I mean, it all worked out in the end. But I didn't know that at the time. I was jealous, angry, hurt, and afraid. I made the hugest snowstorm out of my hometown and then some. Snow covered most of the United States. I don't remember all the details of what happened…up until lo and behold, Bunny shows up angry as hell, telling me I ruined his holiday, I'm a menace, I shouldn't exist, I don't deserve to be believed in-"

"He said _what_," Elsa said, shocked at Jack's final statement, anger rising in her voice.

Jack finally realized what he said. Elsa didn't look happy in the least bit. Frost was spreading from her hands on the bed sheets and Jack was pretty sure if Bunny were to walk into the room right now, he'd be a bunnycicle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said, trying to calm Elsa down, "It's okay, that was years ago. I'm over it now! Bunny and I patched things up. We don't need to start rabbit season Arendelle or anything."

"But he," Elsa started. She had gotten to know and trust all the Guardians, so she was very angry that Bunny would say anything like that to Jack, no matter what he did.

"Elsa," Jack said, "Things worked out and we're cool now. And I'm not totally blameless. I did ruin his holiday and I probably did a lot more damage to the United States than that because I caused that stupid blizzard. Point is, I've made mistakes too. I'm not the most perfect person, Elsa."

Elsa knew that Jack wasn't perfect. But he was still a good person. He never hurt anyone.

"Well," Elsa said, "What type of person freezes their own sister's heart? I mean, you gave your own life to save yours, and I nearly murdered mine!"

"It was an accident, Elsa," Jack said, "You were just kids. You tried to save her from falling and you missed, it wasn't your fault-"

Elsa looked ready to cry again. This sent Jack's mind into a tizzy. What happened? Did he say something wrong?

He couldn't stand seeing Elsa cry. It bothered him more than anything and he wanted nothing more than to make those tears go away.

"E-Elsa," Jack said, trying to calm her down, "Did I say something?"

"I really am a monster," Elsa said, crying again.

"No, you're not. Look at me, Elsa," Jack said strongly, he placed his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders as she looked up at him, "You are _not _a monster! Pitch is a monster! Those nightmares were monsters! Hans and Weaselton were monsters! You are nothing like any of them! Hell, you are the most selfless person I have ever met, you gave up your _childhood_, one of the most important moments in your life, to save Anna. I don't know what Arendelle's definition of a monster is, but that isn't mine. Not even close."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into the hug they were in earlier, "How could Anna even forgive me?"

"Anna's not the type to hold a grudge, trust me," Jack said, "It's like with me and Bunny, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. You're here for her now. That should be all that matters."

"But what if I lose control again," Elsa asked.

Jack didn't have a clear cut answer for that. He could tell Elsa was nervous that he didn't. But he just said, "I don't think you have to worry about that. After what you did in that nightmare…I know you can. Just believe in yourself. I do…"

"Thank you, Jack," Elsa said.

"I love you so much," Jack said, finally.

Elsa smiled up at him. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips to hers. But just before their lips met…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The two quickly broke apart when they heard a scream. Jack's heart dropped. Elsa's heart raced. They exchanged a worried look.

"Anna," Jack and Elsa said in realization.

The two then quickly gotten up off the bed and hastened out the door. They ran straight down the stairs and down the hall towards Anna and Kristoff's room as fast as they could.

"ANNA," Elsa called out worried.

"ANNA," Jack called out, "KRISTOFF!"

How could Jack have been so stupid? Pitch was spreading nightmares everywhere! Of course, if he was going after Elsa, he was going to try Anna as well! Both of them hoped they made it in time before Anna was placed in the same position Elsa was in moments ago, Kristoff possibly as well.

Finally the two made it to Anna and Kristoff's room. Jack started pounding hard on the door.

"ANNA," Jack yelled, "KRIS! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S US!"

"ANNA," Elsa yelled, knocking, "OPEN UP! PLEASE!"

"Damn it, Pitch. Alright," Jack said, backing up, "Alright, look out. I'm gonna break the door down!"

Elsa moved out of the way. Jack then sprinted and used his full body to break down the door, "AH!"

He didn't realize that right when he did, someone else was getting ready to open it, "WHOA!"

Jack came crashing into the room, Elsa ran in after him.

Jack sat up and looked around. Pitch was nowhere to be found, but North, Tooth, and Sandy were all in the same room as Anna and Kristoff.

"What's got you so excited, my boy," North asked. Jack looked confused. When did they show up? And why in Anna's room?

"Anna," Elsa said relieved as she ran over to her sister and held her close.

"Elsa," Anna said surprised, but returned the hug.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm fine," Anna said.

"Everyone in Arendelle is 100% nightmare free," Tooth said. Sandy gave a thumbs up as she said this.

"What happened to Pitch," Jack asked, then realized he was on top of something…or rather someone.

"Oh crikey," Bunny groaned, "How many of those bloody Christmas cookies do you eat, Frostbite?"

Jack looked down and found out he crashed into Bunny on the way in. And he did not have the most pleased look on his face.

"Hey Bunny," Jack said, a little nervous, "What's up?"

"Oh the usual," Bunny said, "Except, funny thing, I went to open a door when a certain show pony came crashing through the door like a bat out of hell and bloody takes the wind out of me."

"Anything else," Jack asked.

"Get off," Bunny said angry and direct.

Jack didn't waste any time getting off Bunny. Bunny then stood up and popped his back, "Oh, I'm getting too old for this!"

Kristoff walked over to Jack as Anna and Elsa held each other. He was relieved both girls were safe. He then went over to Jack and gave him a pat on the back.

"Everything alright with you," Kristoff asked Jack.

Jack nodded. He was okay, but he was more or less miffed at the older Guardians. He didn't waste time in letting them know it either.

"What the hell took you guys so long," Jack yelled.

Sandy had shown an image of a horse over his head. Jack shook his head. Pitch must've sent nightmares around the globe to keep the others busy.

"But Elsa was," Jack said.

The images weren't coherent, but Jack got an idea of what Sandy said, "_From what I figured, sounds like you handled the situation well enough._"

Jack looked confused at first, but then smiled and nodded. All he kept thinking about was the need to rescue Elsa, nothing else really mattered.

"But," Jack said, "Pitch was…"

"Not anymore," Anna said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you okay," Jack asked Anna, worried about her.

"I told you guys, I'm alright," Anna said.

"Sheila's more than alright," Bunny said, "You should see her with a bat. Little ankle biter knocked Pitch out of the park."

"Really," Elsa asked.

"Well," Anna said, flattered, "I do have a pretty strong arm!"

Jack chuckled gave Anna a playful punch on the shoulder, "Good job!"

Jack really wished someone had gotten that on film. Anna had an arm on her that NO ONE wanted to mess with. At least a few wolves, Hans, and now Pitch could attest to it.

_A/N: Anna is one tough girl! Taking out Hans, wolves, now the boogeyman. I don't think Elsa or Kristoff have to worry too much about her. In the next chapter, we'll see Pitch have his comeuppance. And I'm not gonna let him off easy for what he did to Elsa and Jack._


	7. A Mean Swing

**A Mean Swing**

_Earlier:_

Pitch had entered the room where Anna was asleep next to her husband. Pitch saw the happy family above her head. He rubbed his hands together eager to change all of that for the feisty redhead.

_This'll be interesting._

While Pitch adored people like Elsa who had anxiety issues, it elated him more when he had the chance to put terror into someone who was fearless like Anna. It shows that even the toughest of men and women have fears. He knew he had to be extra quiet to avoid waking her husband, who had a strong belief in magical beings from being raised by trolls (and by all accounts looking like one).

He strode forward an idea forming in his mind of Anna's happy family being lost, her parents demise, and Elsa freezing her heart…the list went on for him.

But just when he was about to touch her dreams, she slowly woke up. But he didn't see her eyes flutter open. When she saw him reach over her head, they were wide!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Anna's yell made the boogeyman stumble backwards, "Whoa!"

This woke Kristoff up as well as he yelled, "What? What? What? Anna…"

Then Kristoff saw who it was. Anna yelled, "YOU!"

"You sneaky son-of-a-," Kristoff said angrily.

"Whoops," Pitch interrupted, knowing he had been caught, but still planning something, "Sorry, did I interrupt something? I'll come back at another time."

"Don't come back, EVER!"

Anna then grabbed a huge bat. Before Pitch could react, she swung as hard as she could. Pitch felt the strong smack of the bat that knocked him out the window and into the courtyard below, "WHOA!"

Pitch landed on the cobblestones with a huge thud. He slowly recovered from the huge wave of pain. After a few moments, Pitch pried himself off the cobblestones. Who knew the Princess could have that mean of a swing?

Pitch sat up and popped his back. Now he was angry, "So, the little brat wants to play rough? I'll teach her what happens when you fight the boogeyman!"

"Where do you think your going, grumby," he heard Bunnymund's voice say.

He wheeled around to find all four of the other Guardians staring down angrily at Pitch.

"Oh," Pitch said, "Hello Guardians…pleasure to see you again…"

"Save your breath, ratbag," Bunny said, "Yer gonna need it!"

"Uh oh," Pitch said.

The next few seconds involved some altercation that Pitch would remember for quite a while. Best left to the reader's imagination.

_Present:_

"That's my sister," Elsa said after Anna and North explained what happened. She knew Anna wasn't violent or anything, but when she needed to defend herself, she could fight back.

"Are you guys okay," Kristoff said, "North came in here and said something about Elsa having a permanent nightmare or something then you guys started pounding on the door."

"I'm fine," Elsa said, "We stopped Pitch from using my fears against me."

Kristoff didn't continue to question what happened. He just gave Elsa a small brotherly hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," Kris said. Jack nodded and wrapped his arm around Elsa.

"Yeah," Jack said, "Pitch is gone, Elsa and Anna are alright, the people of Arendelle are sleeping peacefully, so everything's good again. Just a shame I didn't get my own two cents in with Pitch."

"Don't worry," Bunny said, "Something tells me he'll try something again, and you'll get your chance."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately, he's made about as much comebacks as a Marvel comic book villain."

"A what," Kris asked confused.

"Nevermind," Jack said, kind of hard to make references when no one around you understands them.

"And besides," North said, "We got your message and Manny told us what you did for her. And may I say I am proud of both of you. You were a true Guardian tonight Jack."

Jack hadn't thought of it that way. All he could think about was Elsa's safety. He had known about what had happened to her for a while now. It would eat him up alive if anything were to happen to her.

North then put a comforting hand on Elsa and Jack's shoulders, "I am also proud of you, Elsa. You'd be surprised at how few people are able to face their inner fears, and how fewer people have been able to stop Pitch when he's at his full potential like that. You are strong woman, Elsa."

All she kept thinking about at the moment was Jack in that quicksand. When she found out the frozen Anna was a dream, she was relieved. But somehow she knew it was different with Jack, and she wasn't going to sit by and let Pitch hurt him.

North pulled them both in one of his big hugs, "And I'm glad you two are safe."

Jack and Elsa were a little shocked at first, but then they just chuckled and hugged him back. Anna then gave Jack a sisterly hug then went back over to Kristoff.

"Well," North said, "If services are no longer required, we will go back to the Pole and find out what to do with _that _outside! And you can have nice holiday."

"No problem," Jack said.

"Well," Elsa asked, "Could they at least stay for breakfast?"

"Oh," Tooth said, "We don't want to intrude-"

"No, no," Elsa said, "Please, I insist."

"You know, I would love to Elsa," Bunny said, "But you know how it goes, Easter Sunday tomorrow. Already a bit behind thanks to the ratbag outside…"

Then he started mumbling to himself, "Just once can I have an Easter holiday without his nasty surprises, snow, yetis, not that I'm complaining…"

"You're complaining right now," North pointed out, "What is your big hurry? You've got a few flowers to paint on eggs? They didn't boil properly?"

"Please," Bunny said, "If you happened to miss any details on a toy the day before Christmas, you'd shoot straight through the roof!"

"I keep telling you, Christmas is more important than Easter," North said.

"This again," Bunny said, "Really?"

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy rolled their eyes as the two argued. Even though they were closer than ever after the battle with Pitch, some things never change.

"What do you have for songs," North sang, pretending to be a bunny, "_Hippity-hoppity, Easter's on its_…"

"Oh nice North," Bunny argued, rolling his eyes, "That's real mature. How old are you? Seven? Will you act your age for once?"

Suddenly, a gust of frost came up and hit Bunny in the back. Bunny gave a yelp as he felt the cold, "Sweet merciful crikey that's cold!"

After a few moments, Bunny suddenly realized who might've done that, he turned around and scowled at Jack, who put his hands in a "don't look at me" way.

"What was that for, frostbite," Bunny asked. Then he heard a female giggling.

"Sorry," Elsa said, giggling, "That one was me."

Jack sort of chuckled a little. Soon, everyone else joined in. Bunny looked confused at first, but he seemed to be a bit less bothered by Elsa, much to Jack's surprise. He just chuckled along with everyone else as shook his head, "Alright, I'll see everyone on Easter."

Bunny tapped his foot, made one of his holes, and jumped right in.

"See ya, Cottontail," Jack called back. He then looked back at Elsa, "How did you do that?"

"Well," Elsa said, "I just figured we all needed to have a little fun."

Jack just laughed, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"So are you," Elsa said, kissing Jack on the cheek he blushed a little. He smiled down at her and they both finished that kiss they were about to have earlier.

Kristoff held Anna close to him and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Relieved everyone was alright.

Olaf came through the door humming a light tune, "Hey, what's everyone doing in here?"

Then he turned and saw Jack and Elsa kiss.

"Aww," Olaf said, "That is so sweet. You two are so cute together. Jack, you're here early. This is the best Easter ever!"

The two broke apart to look at the little snowman and smiled. Elsa smiled as Jack held her. She looked around at everyone as they had a distinct conversation she didn't pay any mind to.

She was safe, with all her family. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, the Guardians, Jack… They were defiantly a crazy bunch. But she knew now as long as she had them, nothing; not Pitch, or Hans, or even her own powers could stop her. True love can not only thaw a frozen heart, but it can also be a powerful weapon in the face of fear.

_A/N: I told you Pitch wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily. I wanted Elsa to face her fears, but I wanted Anna to be the one to take him down. I watched Frozen and in a lot of scenes, she does know how to defend herself, something I think all girls should know how to do. Heck in this day and age, I think everyone needs at least some basic self-defense skills._

_I wanted Olaf to have a cameo too (who doesn't love the little snowman). Also, with Guardians of the Galaxy coming out last week, I thought I'd give Marvel a little shout out. It looks like a pretty good movie; I'm definitely gonna go see it when I get the chance._

_Rates and reviews are appreciated. Final chapter coming soon._


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next day, the Guardians, with the exception of Bunny who had to prepare for Easter, opted to stay for breakfast. Pitch was kept in the castle dungeons with Sandy's protections until they figured out what to do with him. Rapunzel and Eugene arrived from Corona for the Easter celebration early so they joined in too. Breakfast was a little quiet, but still interesting.

Kristoff yawned so loud, he could've shaken the dining room. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, wondering why everyone was a little lethargic this morning.

"Late night," Eugene asked.

"You have no idea," Kristoff said. Rapunzel and Eugene looked interested now.

"Pitch and his nightmares attacked Arendelle last night," Tooth finally told them.

"What," Rapunzel asked, "Oh no. Are you okay? Was anyone hurt? Do I need to heal anyone?"

"Relax, Rapunzel," Jack said, calming his friend down, "Pitch came, we beat him back, end of story. We're all okay, nothing major."

"I'd say you were more than okay, visiting Elsa in her room last night and all," Kris joked. Jack almost choked on his juice to avoid spraying it over the table. He swallowed it and coughed. Now the couple across the table from him looked at his beet red face with interest.

"Elsa had a nightmare last night," Jack said, "She was trapped by Pitch and I helped her out, she woke up and I stayed with her for a while, then we heard Anna yell."

Everyone still stared at him, "I'm serious! That's all!"

"He's right," Elsa said, blushing herself.

"Better be careful, Frost," Eugene said, chuckling, "Or Kris'll probably sick Anna on you _and_ your eighteen year old hormones. Well, you are really over 300 I guess."

"Eugene," Rapunzel said, smacking him on the shoulder, "Enough."

"Hey," Jack said defensively, "I'll have you know I behaved like a perfect gentleman all last night!"

"Sure," Kristoff said.

Jack was about to get defensive again, but then he decided to turn it around on him, "I got one five-syllable word for you, _bicentennial_!"

Now it was Kristoff's turn to spray juice on the table. Jack chuckled a little after he did. Elsa gave Jack a smack on the shoulder, "Jack!"

Kristoff and Anna looked up from their breakfast plates and at each other with a huge blush on their face. Rapunzel and the rest of the Guardians looked confused, but had the good sense to choose not to discuss it any further.

But that didn't include Eugene, who sarcastically asked, "What happened during the bicentennial, Kris?"

Kristoff kept his blush but said to his cousin-in-law, "That's for me, Anna, and these two to know, and you to never _ever _find out!"

_A/N: Short chapter, but hopefully good way to end it and to make a Big Four reference on here._

_Hope you all enjoyed the story, rate and reviews are always appreciated. Constructive criticism is appreciated and helpful, but you are in a no flame zone._


End file.
